universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Speed/Reaction
This page is for finding and scaling for speed of any means. Summary This page talks about speed of any category for battle, such as Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Reaction Speed, Travel Speed, and Flight Speed. The term "Speed" normally refers to Combat Speed. *'Attack Speed' is normally the speed of which an attack travels. *'Combat Speed' of which a character themselves can fight. *'Reaction Speed' is a character's perception of an attack and can maneuver out of the way. *'Travel Speed' is which a character's actual speed for movement along a surface. *'Swimming Speed' is which a character can swim in a body of water or matter. *'Flight Speed' is the speed of which a character can fly to a distance. This can be achieved even by jumping or leaping as well Other Terms *'Infinite Speed' (Able to move indefinitely while time literally stands still, or to travel anywhere instantly. Regular Teleportation does not count as it bends time and space to not occupy any space.) **In some cases, Planck Time (5.39e-44 sec) is the lowest minimum length of time with light in a vacuum traveling one Planck Length (1.61e-35 m) which would be considered instant by some standards. **This would be akin to High End pseudo-teleportation via with specific means, as long as it doesn't bypass obstacles, physical or magical, and must have a value of "0" time. *'Immeasurable' (Is were time becomes irrelevant to the feat became time is essential for any speed calculation, or moves beyond linear time.) *'Irrelevant' (Characters beyond, and qualitatively superior to, the concepts of dimensions of time and space themselves.) *'Nigh-Omnipresent' (A version of the state of being where one can be in all places at once in a given area) *'Omnipresent' (This is technically a state of being, to be in all places at once, rather than a speed, but has consequences for combat similar to that of a speed statistic. For practical comparisons, each case requires more detailed consideration.) Reaction Speeds You can use this by finding the initial speed of an attack, and the distance it travels and then plug it into this equation, (meters in distance /(reaction speeds below)) "if character does not move and just dodged or blocked" or use this for character movement \tfrac{\text{(Distance the character moved (m))} \times \text{(Speed of attacks (m/s))}}{ \text{Distance the attack was away at the point character started moving (m)}} = \text{Speed of character (m/s)} : Usually, (reaction time = distance the character was from the thing they were reacting to when they first reacted / speed of the thing the character is reacting to. For example, if a character reacted to a projectile moving at 100 meters/second when it was 1 meter away from them, their reaction time would be 1/100, or 0.01 seconds) In this case, the reaction speeds below are speeds from m/s and we divide them by 1 meter to get the standard reactions below: *'Normal Human perception': 0.3-0.129 seconds *'Athletic Human perception': 0.129-0.102 seconds *'Peak Human perception': 0.102-0.08 seconds *'Superhuman perception': 0.08-0.0291 seconds *'Subsonic perception': 0.0291-0.00583 seconds (average arrow speed and sword swinging) *'Subsonic+ perception': 0.00583-0.0032 seconds *'Transonic perception': 0.0032-0.00265 seconds *'Supersonic perception': 0.00265-0.00117 seconds (bullet timing) *'Supersonic+ perception': 0.00117-0.00058 seconds (Sniper Bullet Speed) *'Hypersonic perception': 0.00058-0.000294 seconds *'Hypersonic+ perception': 0.000294-0.000117 seconds *'High Hypersonic perception': 0.000117-0.0000588 seconds *'High Hypersonic+ perception': 0.0000588-0.0000294 seconds *'Massively Hypersonic perception': 0.0000294-0.00000294 seconds (average Lightning Speed, lightning speed can vary from 1.0-14e+5 m/s) *'Massively Hypersonic+ perception': 0.00000294-0.0000003336 seconds *'Sub-Relativistic perception': 0.0000003336-0.0000000667 seconds *'Sub-Relativistic+ perception': 0.0000000667-0.00000003336 seconds *'Relativistic perception': 0.00000003336-0.00000000667 seconds (Return stroke Lightning Bolt) *'Relativistic+ perception': 0.00000000667-0.000000003336 seconds *'Speed of Light perception': 0.000000003336 seconds *'FTL perception': 0.000000003336-0.0000000003336 seconds *'FTL+ perception': 0.0000000003336-0.00000000003336 seconds *'Massively FTL perception': 0.00000000003336-0.000000000003336 seconds *'Massively FTL+ perception': anything less than 0.000000000003336 seconds NOTE *Here is the Standard Calculation for both Speed and Reaction. *The travel speed at which a character or object can move by running, or through spaces by similar means that do not involve flight or teleportation. *The Flight speed at which a character or object flies a certain distance, like going from the earth to the sun for example. * High flight speed logically requires similar reaction speed in order to maneuver when approaching different objects or locations. *As such, we have generally assumed that the characters' regular reaction or combat speeds are roughly equivalent to their flight speeds, unless this is clearly contradicted. *1 knot = 0.514444 m/s = 1.15078 mph = 1.499e-3 mach = 1.716e-9 Light Speed *1 km/s = 1000 m/s = 2236.94 mph = 2.91545 mach = 3.33564e-6 Light Speed *For speeds such as Infinite and Immeasurable , A way of determining those feats/stats (particularly the former) is through a way of movement through spaces that are considered "Timeless" or without time. Because time does not exists or has effect means that anything that happens would happen instantaneously, because the value of time would be "0". But it should be noted to be timeless by either people who had experience or knowledgeable or show characteristics of being timeless, that would be considered Infinite speed. Or if characters move into said timeless space, after spending time there and moving out where time outside did not move or change in the slightest, where quotes are made about "Just left" or "Just now" where it happened in a moment, nothing must be mentioned that time has passed since then. Another means of determining Infinite or immeasurable Speed is following how the term Eternity is applied to a given feat within a specific verse as it is excepted from the laws of time and considered timeless, without beginning or end. **For Immeasurable, it spaces would act in ways that are beyond the linear flow of time, meaning that time is not consistent with realspace time, a way of verifying if the verse's character would have this is if there is a there are concrete evidence the marks a distinction of Linear time, indicating a space with non-linear time. **Another way for Immeasurable speeds to be valid is if the character can actually move between past and future without any time travel technique. **Also, as for Time Stop, if a person moves in Stopped time without any form of Time immunity/resistance ''or any form of [[Hax|''Hax]], ''could be considered Infinite Speed as moving at the speeds where Time would still be generally "0". **In cases of slowed time, if a person shows to be able to move at normal speeds without any hax or resistance, then they could be scaled to however much time slows down, because according to relativity, when traveling at or near the speed of light, time slows down for you. *Because such speed feats are considered controversial, they are often ignored or disregarded, though with good reasons since many of these feats happen only once either mentioned or happened and does not occur again in the future, they would be considered outlier or PIS. Which is why when discussing said feats they need to be looked at with extreme care. *In real world case of moving faster than light, it is considered impossible because nothing can move faster than Lightspeed (''besides being inside a Black Hole), unless there is a legitimate reason or applying explicit description such as bending space and time (Not in a way that it is considered regular Teleportation). *Sometimes, when a speed feat is performed (like a laser), it is usually the same speed when said speed feat ceased, this is usually the case for machines, devices or mechanized processes. Category:Calculation Category:Information Category:Stats